


COLOURWAY

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Hatsuharu brings Yuki back around as the other young man suffers from anxiety due to Kyo's constant agressive behaviour
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 13





	COLOURWAY

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called COLOURWAY by Welsh singer, Novo Amor

"Don't you find it lonely up there on your big throne?" Hatsuharu remarked up at Yuki in Shigure's study; Yuki was on a ladder, because two sides of Shigure's office had floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, and, Yuki wasn't quite yet at Shigure's rather reasonable height. Kyo was though. That fact in itself irritated all happy from Yuki. Yuki knew that if he didn't have a spurt of growth soon Kyo would start with the remarks of "shortarse", and, whether or not the quiet-natured, sweet Tohru was living with them, Yuki was rather stern in the act he would have to expose her to some genuine male behaviour when he cut Kyo's throat in the bath. Tohru seemed to think that both he and Kyo wouldn't harm a fly, they were gentleman - Kyo, deep down - they wouldn't do anything untoward. Sadly, Tohru was yet another woman that expected men to behave like women. Earlier that day at school Tohru had gotten nearly teary-eyed over a remark Kyo made to another young man at school, and, Arisa abruptly told her, "It's not just between their legs that's different. If you want Kyo to not be like that then you'd better grow a length, throw out your frillies, and wear Brute."

Shockingly enough in it's own right, that seemed to make sense to poor old Tohru.

"Oh, shut up." Yuki whisperedly hissed down to him. Yuki would put money on the fact that Shigure was creeping around the house, trying to hear what Hatsuharu was saying. Hatsuharu wasn't not sociable, it's just that the last time he was at Shigure's house was to ask - or, rather, tell him - that Yuki was going to live with him.

"Why are you getting cross at me?" Hatsuharu murmured, his hand reaching up and tugging on the hip pocket of Yuki's jeans. "I'm not Kyo."

"That's not it." Yuki averted his eyes, looking back to the books on the shelf.

"What's going on then?" Hatsuharu remarked.

"I'm so sick of this fake love." Yuki abandoned the book search and climbed down the ladder before taking a seat on the floor beside its bottom rungs. "Everyone in the school carrying on over me and all I'm doing is just been a faceoutius, do-gooder, politically-correct, irritating cunt just as Kyo says." Yuki scoffed bitterly. 

"Kyo's uncouth." Hatsuharu commented truthfully.

"Kyo's a part of the real world; the natural world." Yuki scowled. Hatsuharu regarded him.

"Oh, is that why he carries on like a spiteful bitch?" Hatsuharu inquired sardonically, mindful all the same of Yuki's obvious anxiety.

"There's nothing about me to be spiteful about." Yuki didn't look at Hatsuharu as he murmured a answer.

"Yeah?" Hatsuharu hummed the question.

"Yes." Yuki responded.

Hatsuharu's head tipped to the side, gazing at Yuki intently. "I don't think that." He said. "You know I don't think that."

"You're in love with me." Yuki answered. "Supposed to be in love with me." He looked to the ceiling of Shigure's study for a brief few moments. "It doesn't matter what you think. You're blind."

"That's unkind of you." Hatsuharu told Yuki.

Yuki still didn't look at him.

"I can see every part of you." Hatsuharu murmured.

"You can't." Yuki answered bluntly.

"Yes, I can." Hatsuharu continued patiently, un-botheredly. "I can see your lonliness, your vulnerability, your insecurity, your shame, your revulsion, your regret. Everything that's filling you up to the brim inside you now."

Yuki was silent for a long time. "You should go."

"You don't really want me too." Hatsuharu told him. "The moment I'm out the door it'll just been another crippling regret to added to your mountain."

"I'm not a good person." Yuki whispered. "I'll just lock you up away somewhere in me, hurt you. All your freedom gets taken away, and, it's just a waste..."

Hatsuharu shifted in closer to Yuki, sitting beside him. He collected one of Yuki's hands in his own two hands, and, he gazed down at Yuki's flawless, thin-fingered hands. One of Hatsuharu's hands ran over Yuki's fingers, and, he sensed Yuki's head turning to the side to watch him doing this. 

"But what a way..." Hatsuharu told Yuki quietly. "Being locked in your heaven always..."

Yuki's head came down to rest on Hatsuharu's shoulder. Hatsuharu's head rested on top of Yuki's.

They stayed like that in silence for a very, very long time.


End file.
